It is common that open faced storage units, such as containers, vessels, and trays are used to store food or other products, wherein a cover such as a lid or plate is used to close the storage unit. The cover may be used for the purposes of simply ensuring that the products are securely retained within the storage unit, however in other instances the cover is used to create an air tight seal to help ensure freshness or prevent the product contained within being exposed to an external environment.
It is a common problem that storage units are bought without an appropriate cover or people have difficulty locating the correct lid which corresponds to a particular storage unit.
In instances where a corresponding cover cannot be located, thin plastic film or aluminium sheet is used to enclose the storage unit, however this has disadvantages such as failing to create a sufficient air-tight seal, non-reusable, low strength, and not environmentally friendly.
Another problem commonly encountered is that some lids of storage units are quite brittle due to the material which they are manufactured from. For example, lids typically used in combination with trays and pans used in restaurants and the like are typically quite brittle and may fracture during normal use or washing.
Another problem commonly encountered relates to the design of the flange of the lid which cooperates with the lip of the container to retain to the lid to the container. If the lid needs to be cleaned, for example a portion of a food product is retained within the flange, it can be extremely difficult to clean this portion of the lid due to the relatively enclosed design of the flange. Cleaning mechanisms, such as dishwashers, are typically not suitable for cleaning the inner surface of flanges of a lid due to their substantially concealed design.
Therefore, there is a need for a structure that overcomes or at least alleviates one or more of the above-mentioned problems, or at least provides a commercial alternative.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.